Conventionally, for example, a 96-well plate with 96 wells of approximately 3 mm in diameter has been present as a general-purpose cell culture instrument in which a large number of wells capable of holding cells therein are formed (see, for example, Non-patent Document 1, Non-patent Document 2, and Non-patent Document 3). In addition, a 384-well plate with 384 smaller wells and a 1536-well plate with 1536 much smaller wells have been present.
Non-patent Document 1: Hiroshi Kurosawa, Journal of Bioscience and Bioengineering, Vol. 103, No. 5, 389-398, 2007
Non-patent Document 2: Celeste H. Campbell et al., The FASEB Journal Vol. 16 1917-1927, 2002
Non-patent. Document 3: Scott W. Allen et al., DRUG METABOLISM AND DISPOSITION Vol. 29, No. 8, 1074-1079, 2001